


是生命，而非死亡

by onon2018



Category: Narcos
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onon2018/pseuds/onon2018
Summary: 有些事，他们在被迫分离之后才明白。送给所有喜欢政客组又苦于没文的cp粉。。。





	是生命，而非死亡

塞萨尔感到很焦灼。

已经两个月了，似乎什么也没有变。每天凌晨一睁眼就是埃斯科巴尔的最新动态，伴随部长们、探员们的电话轰炸和匆匆脚步闯进他的视野。他强迫自己把视野越收越窄，想象自己进入埃斯科巴尔的大脑，去摸索他的下一步棋。这场猫抓老鼠的斗争中，谁慢了一步都可能是灭顶之灾。有时候他失败了，搜捕队员横尸街头。有时候他抄到大毒枭的前头，打乱了他的计划，让他恼羞成怒。

埃斯科巴尔的家人逃到德国，而塞萨尔早已命人向德国政府发出照会，把他们遣返回波哥大。当塔塔带着孩子在机场黯然被警方带走，塞萨尔居然感到一丝残忍的快感。他逐渐掐住了埃斯科巴尔的命脉，逼他节节败退。你该尝尝这种滋味，他想。尝尝这种远离至亲至爱的苦涩。

他站在窗前，沉浸于这样的情绪，甚至没注意到自己双手紧紧攥成拳头。波哥大的夜色暂时宁静，远处隐约传来了警笛声，搜捕队或许又发现了什么蛛丝马迹。再快一点。打垮他。结束这一切。

此刻和缓温暖的夜风和春天的花香拂过，但这一切人间的美好似乎与他毫无关系。没有任何事物能弥补此刻的虚空。办公室里寂静、空荡，门外传来军官们指挥行动的忙乱声，他一个人立在黑暗里，橱柜上依然放着两套咖啡杯。其中一套已经倒扣了好些日子，积上了灰。

他忍不住伸手拂过灰尘。某种温度似乎还在，让他恍惚。那个年轻人好像还在这里，抿着咖啡对他露出狡黠的笑容，建议他用红色领带，“更亲民，更有活力”。

是啊，他其实一直明白这种焦灼来自何处，只是没有面对罢了。这么多年了，他左手边的位置从未空虚过。他甚至想不起那之前自己是什么样子。爱德华多总说他依赖塞萨尔的政治经济见解和治理方法论，但塞萨尔觉得自己才是那个依赖着他的人。无论任何摇摆，那个年轻人都支撑着他，仿佛是他心底钻出来的一束光，穿越了他自己都时而看不透的迷雾，走过了最初的莽撞和挣扎，把自己的体系点滴浇灌成型。

不知不觉，已是参天大树。

他就职总统那天，那个人说什么来着？“很荣幸为您效劳，总统先生。”

听到这句话时他的第一反应是忧虑。一国之首的身份会带来某种距离吗？他看着那棕色的、坚定的双眼想着，如果远离这束光，一切又有何意义？

现实往往事与愿违。多么讽刺啊，国家和理想让他们相遇，也时刻威胁着要让他们天人永隔。塞萨尔的思绪飘到了上次的监狱绑架事件，一股寒意袭来。在那恐怖的一夜，两人隔着电话，呼吸是唯一的交流。他知道爱德华多是在保护他，他想大喊他的名字，甚至想答应埃斯科巴尔的一切要求。身边的军官们不停地要求他挂断电话，他手上冒出冷汗，大脑在轰鸣，想张口却一个字也说不出。他不能辜负他，哪怕这是两人此生最后一次通话。辜负是最大的背叛，让血和泪的牺牲都轻如鸿毛。挂上电话那一刻，塞萨尔彻底明白了痛彻心扉是什么样的感觉。

没想到，他会这么快就再次体会这种感觉。卡里略死了，总检察官借机对他们围追堵截，想和埃斯科巴尔和解。如此，一切斗争都将功亏一篑。那个年轻人又一次站了出来：“这件事需要一个替罪羊，而这个人绝不可以是你。”他望着他，想反驳却又一次哑口无言。在连绵雨声中，爱德华多安抚地握住他的手臂，声音轻柔：“塞萨尔，拜托你。你会打垮他的。无论何时，只要你需要，我一直都在。”

但这种安慰很快就不复存在。他早该想到的，无处不在的毒蛇触须知道的远比他预料的要多。几天后的一个深夜，他接到一个匿名电话。没有人知道是从哪里打来的，没有人查得出信号的位置。

对方只说了一句话：“总统先生，别逼得太紧了。老大特地友好告知，他知道你的珍宝在哪里，随时都能打碎它。”

当天他就委托安全部队把爱德华多送到秘密地点。两人来不及见面，他也不敢打电话——任何一次通话都可能暴露那个人的位置。

愚蠢至极，无知至极，他想。这么多年了，他对他的存在感到心安理得，如呼吸一般自然，迟迟没有意识到自己一步步将他拖进了险恶之境，要求他付出事业、前程，乃至生命。

而爱德华多会为了哥伦比亚，为了他，坦然牺牲这一切。

他不能再冒险了。

随着抓捕行动白热化，他无数次下意识地抓起电话，渴望听那年轻人明快轻柔的西班牙语为自己抽丝剥茧，让这盘棋局更明朗、执棋之手更坚定。他恨埃斯科巴尔连这也剥夺了。他们现在互相抓住了软肋，只赌谁最先败下阵来。没有哪场战争比这更孤独，他想。

－－－－－

 

安全部队中校安东尼奥进门时，前司法部副部长爱德华多·桑多瓦尔正坐在桌前，在一张纸条上写着什么，衬衫袖子挽到肘部。收音机里传出搜捕行动的最新消息，电视里是美国政府支持哥伦比亚禁毒的新闻。

桑多瓦尔似乎没注意到他。安东尼奥等待着，顺便观察着。

将近两个月来，这位前部长几乎过着软禁的生活。总统命令安东尼奥带着小分队24小时潜伏在安全屋附近。据说埃斯科巴尔放出话来要他的命，大概是想扫清总统身边的强硬派，安东尼奥想。但愿这种隔离能让魔王对他失去兴趣。这场战争让多少人不得安宁啊！

桑多瓦尔倒是一直没有闲着。这段时间他愈发消瘦憔悴，战况让他始终绷紧了弦。他不再接触各种机密信息（这也是为他的安全着想），但一直紧紧抓住报纸、电视和广播里的一切蛛丝马迹，像潜伏的豹一样警惕而热切。他靠一壶浓咖啡即可度日。

前一天晚上安东尼奥送来报纸，一向话不多的桑多瓦尔看了他一眼，突然评论：“到了最关键的时候。”安东尼奥吓了一跳，惊讶于他的敏锐。

而桑多瓦尔弯起嘴角，并没指望他回答。“一切小心谨慎。垂死挣扎的疯狗最危险。” 

眼下，桑多瓦尔终于注意到了他的存在。他起身道声抱歉，折起桌上的纸条，把它递给安东尼奥。“请转交总统先生。”

安东尼奥出了门，忍不住看了看字条。桑多瓦尔优雅的字迹透出纸背，只写了一句话：

“原来是生命，而非死亡，才是没有止境的。” 

有些眼熟，但他想不起曾在哪里见过。这是个什么样的人啊？安东尼奥困惑地想。

他把字条带给了总统。临走带上办公室的门时，却看见他怔怔地盯着那字条，默诵那句子。

然后，一国领袖垂下头，将纸片紧紧贴在唇边。

换班的路上，安东尼奥努力回忆在哪见过那句话，终于在到家时恍然大悟。他翻开几年前引起轰动的那本书。在结尾，等待一生的菲尔米娜和阿里萨白发苍苍，终成眷属，一同踏上汽船之旅。

“她又看了看弗洛伦蒂诺·阿里萨，看到的是他那不可动摇的决心和勇敢无畏的爱……原来是生命，而非死亡，才是没有止境的。”  
——加西亚·马尔克斯，《霍乱时期的爱情》（1985）

 

－－－－－－

“费尔米娜是真的爱阿里萨吗？” 

塞萨尔抬起头，对面的年轻人认真地望着他。

那是1986年的春天，一个周五。两人相约下班后喝一杯。他们总是选老式酒吧，避开吵闹的环境，静静啜着杯中酒。他还记得那天的话题原本是拉丁美洲该如何摆脱“殖民地困境”，或许还说到了加莱亚诺和《拉丁美洲被切开的血管》。被贱卖的咖啡，被赶到矿山做苦力的印第安人，自打出生就畸形的工业……

他们都知道，埃斯科巴尔之流就是这些罪恶诞下的果实。这原罪何尝没有他们一份？

临近午夜，两人都有些微醺。或许是春风的温暖与酒精纠缠，让他们决定远离政治片刻，说起了那本风靡的书。毕竟，哪个哥伦比亚人血液里没有文学？是它伺机在生活中掀起光怪陆离的风暴，还是人在平庸中孜孜不倦地创造它，塞萨尔始终说不清。

“阿里萨追求了她一辈子，但她一直过着自己的生活。她嫁给医生，去欧洲旅行，衣食无忧。这些时候她好像并不需要他。直到她丈夫去世，她又孑然一身，才接受他，还意识到这才是永恒的爱。她是真诚的吗？”

爱德华多等着塞萨尔回答。他已经解开领带和衬衫第一颗纽扣，脸颊因为酒精染上一丝血色，浓密卷发有一点乱。那双棕色眼睛却更明亮，塞萨尔出神地想，胜过星光。多俗气的比喻。胜过一切自然界的光。

“你是不是觉得，陪伴她五十年的乌尔比诺医生更应该得到她的爱？”他打趣。

爱德华多挑了下眉，放下酒杯，示意他继续。

“年轻时，她因为社会压力放弃了一见钟情的穷小子，嫁给了有钱有地位的医生，习惯了这种生活，但这不代表她爱上了医生。安全感、和谐和幸福，这些东西一旦相加，或许看似爱情，也几乎等于爱情。但终究不是爱情。”

“五十年后，丈夫死了，阿里萨又来找她。一开始，她也不敢去挖掘尘封的真相，那些年轻时代的记忆可能只是幻觉。”

爱德华多坐直了些，微微皱眉。塞萨尔知道这表示他在思索。

“所以：50年前，因为他们都太年轻，人们反对他们在一起；50年后人们依然反对，因为他们太老了。这倒是唤醒了费尔米娜的勇气。她发现时光丝毫没有让阿里萨变心，哪怕他们驼背、缺牙、全是皱纹，他还是觉得没有她的世界就不叫世界。什么时候才能爱呢？永远不爱吗？”

他们碰了碰杯，饮尽了杯中酒。午夜已近。

“所以这并不晚。我认为结尾绝妙。两个眼看要寿终的人一起上了船，不再理会尘世，飘向远方。是驶向死亡吗？不。”

“是生命，而非死亡，才是没有止境的。”  
两人几乎同时念了出来，不由相视而笑。

啊，我明白阿里萨。塞萨尔看着他想。

－－－－－－

塞萨尔站在军情室的长桌前，身边杂乱的跑动声都成了模糊的背景音。他只知道自己签了几份文件，下了几个指令，电话铃在乱响。

他只知道，埃斯科巴尔死了。被英勇的搜捕队击毙了。结束了。三年来，他第一次能够深呼吸。纵然千疮百孔，这个国家终于可以喘口气了。

欣喜，激动，放松……这些他都没有心情去体会。混乱中，他一把拉住擦肩而过的安东尼奥。

“送我去桑多瓦尔那里。”

安东尼奥一惊，试着解释这么做并不明智。“总统先生，我建议您等一等。埃斯科巴尔虽然死了，他的余党可能会最后拼死一搏，我们要确保您的安全。”

“请你现在送我去。”

塞萨尔的语气依然稳定，但中校看到他的表情，就知道没有任何可商量的余地。

－－－－－－

午后，一阵急促的敲门声。爱德华多几乎从书桌边跳了起来。

安全部队不会这样敲门。他大脑中迅速闪过各种可能性。是埃斯科巴尔的人找上门来了？是搜捕行动出了差错？……难道塞萨尔出了什么事？

这最后一种猜测攥紧了他的心。他勉强命令自己冷静，悄声移到门边，望向窥视孔。

他感到心脏忘了怎么跳动。

门外站着塞萨尔，安东尼奥和小分队在他身边。他没事。他看起来很好，甚至比之前显得更威严。已经60天了。爱德华多从未感到时间如此漫长，长得让他几乎以为再也无法见到他。夜深人静之时，他会忍不住向上帝求告。尽管他自认并不虔诚。

 

但现在不是想这些的时候。

他焦急地拉开门，在走廊上用身体挡住塞萨尔，“你不该来这里，这不安全！安东尼奥，你怎么能————”

“爱德华多，”塞萨尔抓住他的肩头，他的声音沉着得能浇灭烈火，“结束了。他死了。”

他望着他，世界似乎在旋转。有太多亦真亦幻的碎片在飞舞。安东尼奥开始补充击毙埃斯科巴尔的细节，他们最终通过电话信号找到了他的藏身之处，在屋顶上追着他跑，直逼得这家伙走投无路。

一股暖流涌上心头。他为所有人骄傲，为塞萨尔感到骄傲。

“你做到了。”他轻声说。并没注意到安东尼奥和他手下人不知什么时候已悄然消失。

“是我们。”塞萨尔直视着他的眼睛，双手抚上他的脸颊，“我们做到了。”

他握住塞萨尔温暖的手指。“我一直等着这一天。”

塞萨尔关上门，一把抱紧他。熟悉的气息环绕着他们，熨平了这些天备受折磨的两颗心。这就是他们的命运，他们对此欣然接受，甚至深深感激。爱首先是一种本能，要么生下来就会，要么永远都不会。所以没有比爱更难的事，却也没有比爱更简单的事了。

在血与火之间，他们义无反顾地选择了诚实。那位作家写过，诚实的生活方式其实是按照自己身体的意愿行事，饿的时候才吃饭，爱的时候不必撒谎。

“我们还有很多时间，” 塞萨尔说，他们如此之近，彼此呼吸交融。“永远别离开我身边。因为知道你在，这一切才有了意义。”

是啊，正因为如此，波哥大美丽的春天、那些花香和鸟鸣才和他们有关，那些无尽的生命才和他们有关。爱德华多想。

“我也是。”

 

 

END


End file.
